


裘前/歌手

by xingtiantian



Category: d5 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingtiantian/pseuds/xingtiantian





	裘前/歌手

歌手  
代班砍头December 24, 2018  
裘克唱完最后一首歌下来，在角落里找到个冲他笑的傻子。

威廉端着杯子冲他打招呼，接过来喝了一口，那人突然拉住他的手腕，“这是我的。”

“哦。”裘克把他手拍掉，又喝了一口，觉得这人今天干什么都慢半拍，敲了敲桌子问服务员。  
“喝了多少这是?”

“唔…两个人喝了三瓶。”那人冲他眨眨眼，“和常来的那个小哥。”

“嗯…”裘克应了一声，见威廉又去拿杯子，伸手拦了他一下。“行了。”

“啊?奈布被杰克带走了。”威廉无辜的看着他眨眼。裘克大大方方给他看，晃着杯子光明正大抢他酒喝。

“黑白花椰菜。”  
“你他妈再说一遍?”

威廉伸手拽他，还没碰到头发被裘克按住双手，瞪了偷笑的酒保一眼，裘克起身架着威廉要走。

醉鬼迷迷糊糊的跟他走，刚出了酒吧门口突然立正，差点把裘克带到。

“又想干什么?”裘克忍着脾气拉他，默默把这笔账记在杰克头下，妈的，自己人哄不好还得他帮忙收拾烂摊子。

“我们去开房吧。”霓虹灯五颜六色的印在眼睛里，威廉眨巴两下眼，一副神秘莫测。  
“什么?”裘克挑眉把人拉过来扶着，结果那人死活不从。  
“开房，我要睡你!”威廉一脸严肃的走向他。“老子早想睡你了。”

“……”裘克沉默的看他，半天突然笑起来，没想到这小子跟他想一块去了。“行，开房，裘克哥哥今天教你做人。”

 

出租车一路坐到酒店门口，登记完刷卡开门，两人都一直沉默不语。

这两人关系复杂的很。  
简单来讲，裘克是威廉朋友的男朋友的朋友。  
第一次见面还是刚才那个酒吧，威廉队里庆祝，一帮大小伙子出来闹腾，偏偏选在这么个地方喝二轮。  
威廉出来上厕所，一抬头就看到舞台上男人穿着复杂的服装安静的唱歌。

嗓子挺好，就是人有点傻逼。

这是裘克给他的第一印象。  
看着那个一半黑一半白的头发和黑乎乎一片的妆容。威廉摇了摇头，可惜了。

后来奈布请他吃饭，身后坠着这么个玩意儿，威廉震惊的把人拉到一边，“这他妈就是杰克?”

“不是，杰克朋友。”  
奈布有些莫名其妙看威廉夸张的抚着胸口叹气，“不是就行，不然我真质疑你眼光。”

再后来，四个人走动多了，他和裘克渐渐熟悉，两人总会对同一件事有相同的热爱，又谁都不服谁。一面惺惺相惜，另一面见面就吵。

可是呢，这吵着吵着就炒出了感情，威廉自己都没想到，某个内裤黏答答的日子里，他变成了自己嘴里眼光独特的人。

 

被按着胸口推了一把，威廉没反应过来，往后栽了过去，刚好摔在柔软的床上，甚至弹了两下。  
刚想张口骂人，裘克俯身跟了过来。  
这家伙今天太奇怪，威廉看他趴在身上直勾勾的盯着人瞅，眼神凶狠，像是自己跟他有多大仇似的。  
怎么，上次拔他头发玩还记恨着呢?

手肘撑着床想起来，却被一把按倒。跨坐在自己身上，裘克把手伸过来贴在他脖子上，食指中指去夹他耳垂。

手上出了汗，被冷风一吹，冰冰凉滑腻腻的。威廉缩了下脖子，手挡在他胸前不让他靠近，声音有点不自然。

“干什么?”  
“你说我带你来开房能干什么?”

裘克凑过来亲他，细细密密的吻，和平时那副恶劣的模样相差恨远。  
柔软的舌尖抵着牙龈舔舐，扫过牙齿，抵在齿缝用力。威廉被他亲的猝不及防，想要张嘴说什么，那舌头便霸道的挤了进去。

先是试探性的在舌尖上点了一下，不是第一次接吻了，威廉还是没出息的抖了一下，暴露了弱点，那人便得寸进尺的把整个舌头伸过来纠缠。他勾着自己往他嘴里带，亲的咂咂作响，含着他的舌头不让他走。

威廉“唔”了两声，伸手在他后背狠狠拍两下，他才放开。但又凑过来讨亲吻。

那边亲的热烈手脚也没闲着。

威廉穿一件黑色的短袖已经被他掀到胸口。裘克的手上有厚厚一层茧，威廉想那可能是他摆弄那些他不认识的乐器留下。

那双拨琴弦挥鼓棒的手此时贴在他腰上摩擦，裘克力气不小，麻酥酥的有些刺痛。威廉一向后知后觉，现下倒是敏感。

裘克一条腿插在他两腿之间，膝盖抵着他磨蹭。呼吸有些乱了，威廉抬头能看到他带着色情却意外严肃的脸。  
今天没有奇怪的妆容，看起来顺眼的很。  
裘克长得不难看，只是吊着眼角嘴唇也往下撇，一副凶巴巴不好接近的样子。现在垂着眼眉看他，倒是意外多了些温柔。

温柔?  
威廉被自己的想法吓了一跳，他还以为这个词和眼前的人一辈子也搭不上边。

被蹭的难耐，威廉不听话的那根颤巍巍的有些发硬。裘克明显感受到了，靠的越发近。

他把威廉一副推到脖子，俯下身去挑逗。一路向下又亲又咬的留下一路痕迹。  
他凑到威廉胸前比划了一下，威廉锻炼的很好，这点从胸肌上明显看的出来，揉了两把不过瘾，裘克干脆把嘴凑了上去。

叼着乳尖啃咬，软趴趴的东西渐渐充血挺立，坚硬的凸出来，被裘克用舌头按回去，又被牙齿咬着往两边扯。  
威廉被他咬疼，一巴掌扇在他后背，叫唤了一声。裘克也不放过他，手指抵在另一边狠狠蹂躏。  
另一只手往身下探去，隔着裤子揉威廉半硬的性器。  
呼吸顿了一下，威廉听到身上人毫不收敛的哼笑一声，裘克终于舍得放过他的胸口，正趴在小腹上亲吻。

威廉低头看他，正好撞上那人满眼揶揄，登时有点不爽。  
猛的把腿曲起来，装在裘克裆部，听到他倒吸一口气在自己腰上狠掐一把。威廉这才满意，晃着腿蹭他。

裘克还趴着呢，呼吸全撒在皮肤上。温温热热带点水汽。  
威廉喘息着伸手拉他头发，手指在他额头上的十字纹身拨撩。

裘克抬眼看他，头发丝儿遮住半只眼睛，不知道在想什么。手下动作停了，威廉不自觉挺腰催他，裘克不动，还是看他。

快要把威廉那点耐性全磨没了，才听他低声骂了一句。

突然用力把威廉整个翻过来，手拉着胯骨猛的一提，在威廉还没反应过来之前，他已经成了撅着屁股跪在人脸前的姿势。

这可不太妙啊。

威廉咽了咽口水，假装感受不到他火热的视线，下意识想溜。还没来得及动，被裘克一巴掌拍在屁股上发出“啪”的一声。

“敢跑我操死你。”

“你他妈再动手试试?”

几乎是下意识的，威廉身体一扭飞快转身一脚踹在他胸口，裘克被差点被踢下床，目瞪口呆的看气冲冲的人，怎么就忘了这位是个暴脾气。

威廉踢完也后悔，裘克捂着胸口干咳两声，看着自己的样子有点无辜。他挠挠头转过脸不敢说话，这是他们俩第一次亲密，他似乎又把事情弄糟了。

气氛有些尴尬，空调开的低，两人半裸着都觉得有点冷，威廉缩了一下，整个人都烦躁起来。

“妈的，你做不做，别磨叽。”  
又想踹人了，可威廉腿刚抬起来就被抓住，裘克握着他脚踝在小腿上狠狠咬了一口。

“别踢我。”  
“你先打我的。”  
“这是情趣。”  
“情你妈个头。”

又被翻了过来，裘克从背后抱他，手伸过来摸他软掉了的性器。把那双层的系膜整个撸下去暴露出整个性器慢慢的揉搓，手指在顶端的小口扣弄。威廉呼吸急促起来，骂人的话也没说个明白。把头埋在枕头里闷声嘟囔了两句才老实下来。裘克笑一声凑过去亲他，没亲到便叼着耳垂吮吸，火热的口腔包着小小的耳垂，威廉觉得那针刺一样的酥了半个身子。  
裘克往他耳朵里吹气，下身抵着他屁股磨蹭，他也硬的厉害，热乎乎的就抵在股缝间。威廉是真的怕他一激动直接捅进来，不安分的往前挪了两下，又被逮个正着。

裘克有些不高兴，直接扒了裤子手指就要往里挤。挤了半天没挤进去倒是把威廉疼的骂娘。裘克擦了把额头上的汗，这才木这脸掏润滑剂。

冰凉的液体涂在穴口，裘克不要钱似的挤了一大坨，多余的顺着腿根留下来。威廉鸡皮疙瘩落了一地，还没来得及寒颤，感到什么东西在身后试探。

裘克在手指上也涂了厚厚一层润滑，在威廉股缝里摩擦，指尖在穴口画圈，禁闭的地方微微打着颤。

威廉闷哼了一声把头埋得更低，半是好奇半是羞愧，总之感觉奇怪的很。

穴口终于变软，裘克掰开穴口艰难的捅了半根手指进去。威廉猛的绷紧身子，刚没入的一个指节又不得动弹。在臀瓣上拍两下让他放松，没控制好力道留下个清晰的红巴掌，长期的训练阳光把威廉晒的黑不溜秋，衬的他被衣服遮住的地方更加白。

比如说屁股。

裘克看着那明显的一条分界，脑子里奇妙的全是这傻小子穿着短裤跑步的样子。

肌肉绷紧，露出漂亮的线条，阳光撒在身上第一层金边，跑的太久，人也气喘吁吁，脸都热的发红，却还要含着口号鼓舞他的队员们。

话说，这家伙脸红能看出来吗?

不知道，反正他现在眼红。

 

威廉这次没在破口大骂，可能是觉得把两人第一次上床变成打架确实不好。他紧紧攥着枕头把腰又提高点，颤抖着用力，裘克趁他放松，手上加快动作抽插两下，又加了根手指进去。

尽管百般排斥，身体里还是容了三根手指。裘克肆意的搅动，把润滑剂搅和的发烫，在肠壁上剐蹭，没忘了安抚威廉前面的挺硬。  
不小心蹭到一个小凸起，威廉“唔”了一声，手臂上青筋都爆出来。

“怎么?”裘克贴过去问他，手上却一点诚意也没有的继续挤压在那点上。  
威廉喘的厉害，腿也打着颤，裘克捏着嗓子调笑，手上动作也不停，这刺激太大，身心巨还纯洁的艾利丝同学没忍住，还是交代。  
粘糊糊的东西射在手上，裘克坏笑着举给他看，威廉大有闷死自己的意思，拒绝面对事实，等反应过来，裘克已经把那玩意涂满了他胸口。

“该我了。”  
刚刚腿软没撑住，倒下去趴着的身子被拎起来，裘克手指狠狠的捅了两下，不出去换了个大家伙抵在穴口。

扩张做的很充分了，可这二者无法相比，进去还是有些困难。坚硬的性器顶开穴口，在甬道里开拓，那也是第一次接客，生疏得很，等好不容易进去半根，两人都是出了一身的汗。

裘克称得上小心翼翼的动了两下，见身下人不再阻拦，才放下心使了点力气。他憋的快要爆炸，却还是忍着循序渐进，换着角度试探，终于找到刚才的点，狠狠碾着摩擦。  
威廉被顶的发软，手一松又趴了回去。

裘克扣着他的腰发了狠冲撞，把人顶的晕乎乎的，威廉觉得自己明明只喝了一点，现在怎么开始上头。

晕乎乎的趴在枕头上喘息，他整个人都像被抛在半空中，晃晃悠悠的不真切。抱着枕头蹭脑袋，裘克突然加大力道，一个没忍住，威廉喊了一声出来。

清亮的嗓音带点哑，又委屈的像是在哭。裘克被他这一声喊的停顿，低头只能看到他崩直的脊背，和发红的耳朵。

能看出来啊。  
好想看他的表情…

裘克猛的把人翻过去，性器拔出来发出“啵”的一声，威廉被这声震的害臊，脸上又烧起来，像拿枕头遮脸被拦住。  
没来的及闭合的穴口又被顶开，裘克想把他双腿架在肩上，奈何运动员先生身体太硬没成功。  
腿被握着盘在腰间，裘克这次没再委屈自己，一只手掐着他的腿狠狠的顶重重的操。

手掌握住威廉委屈的性器粗鲁的撸动，身下人眯着眼喘，手没地方放啪的一下按在他手腕，下意识用力，就听威廉“嗯”了一声，整个人都在打颤。

前面射了，后面跟着紧缩，裘克被勒了个措手不及，又看见威廉红着眼角偷看他。

骂了一声，趴下来亲他，裘克加快速度狠狠抽插两下叼着威廉喉结也跟着交代。

 

“呼……”  
裘克挂着毛巾出来，刚吹完的头发乱糟糟的一团。  
不知道是累了还是酒劲儿上来，洗着洗着威廉赖在浴缸里不愿意动了。  
把人洗干净扔出来再收拾自己，折腾完天都快亮了。

威廉睡得四仰八叉的，凭一己之力占满了整个双人床，裘克推了他两把没推动，干脆上去把人搂紧怀里。  
空调温度打的低，感觉的热源，威廉迷迷糊糊靠过来手脚并用的把人抱住。脸埋在裘克颈窝里蹭了两下，胡子扎在皮肤上痒痒的。

裘克低头只能看到他乱七八糟的头发和一截鼻梁。搭在威廉腰上的手臂紧了紧。  
听奈布说他有身兔子睡衣，原先觉得傻逼，现在倒是很想看看。

可惜刚感慨完臭小子也有乖巧一面的人还没彻底睡熟便被“啪”的一下打在脸上。裘克差点跳起来，咬着牙扯威廉脸皮质问，“你他妈干什么?”  
“疼!你有毛病?”扯疼了，威廉满脸怨念睁眼，语气也带着不善。

“睡得好好的你打我干嘛?”  
“你快把我勒死了傻逼。”  
“你是公主吗，抱一下会死?”  
“我日，自己力气多大没点数?”

“你他妈嫖完不认账。”  
“谁嫖的谁你说清楚，你他妈操的我!”  
“怎么，觉得亏了，那我再操你一次?”  
“凭什么，下次该我。”

“各凭本事宝贝，闭嘴睡觉。”  
“睡个屁，起来打一架。”  
“你自找的。”  
“谁他妈怕你。”

唔，今天又是祥和的一天。


End file.
